


a girl like icarus

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Harvard mentions, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lawyers, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Drew Tanaka is more than meets the eye.She's smart. She's redeemable. She's loveable.And Athena knows this.





	a girl like icarus

There once was a girl.

She was trapped in a stereotype with wings as sharp as knives and a passion that burned brighter than the sun. Her words were worth nothing to the people who saw her and freedom was the only thing on her mind.

She kept her secrets inside of her, slowly trapping her soul in her body.

The girl soon left her life behind.

* * *

Going to college was the first step.

A pretty girl like her wasn’t supposed to go. Her mother couldn’t believe that she got into any school, much less Harvard.

She became more than just a pretty face. She was smart. She was cunning. She was determined. Her mind was as sharp as a blade’s edge and her eyes opened to the world around her.

Her passion for protection and justice got her Law Degree. Her intellect and ambition got her to become valedictorian. Her soul got her a goddess to fall for her.

* * *

Athena wasn’t the best of lovers. But, she was perfect for her.

She saw behind the girl’s appearance and saw who she was inside.

The girl was intelligent and slightly cold, but she loved intensely and she cared deeply.

Athena quickly fell for her.

* * *

 

Though, Athena left the girl. A goddess couldn’t stay on Earth to live alongside a demigod. She had responsibilities.

The girl knew what she was getting into.

The gods aren’t meant to stay with one person. They can’t be satisfied for that long.

The girl was fine with that. She was better. She was a new person. She was now a mother.

Drew Tanaka may have fallen for a goddess. She may have been a girl like Icarus, trapped and desperate for freedom.

Unlike Icarus however, she was reborn.

The girl like Icarus survived and thrived and was Drew Tanaka once more; this time, improved.


End file.
